Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{r}1 \\ 7 \\ 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 7 & 3\end{array}\right]$